


I'm glad I got stood up

by Softsliders29



Series: James/Alyssa fics [4]
Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Stood Up, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: James and Alyssa get stood up on dates, might as well join the other.
Relationships: Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Series: James/Alyssa fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539367
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	I'm glad I got stood up

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this fic. It's kinda rushed but so are all of mine cause I don't edit them. Also, follow me on tumblr maybe? Softsliders29 on there too. Anyway, requests are open so please request away. I'll do anything tbh. Hope you enjoy this fic! Comments are appreciated!

James sat at the table, looking around, trying to keep his cool. He had been sitting there for 20 minutes waiting for Lisa. Bonnie had assured him that she was very timely. Unfortunately she was wrong. Or she had walked in, took one look at him, and walked back out. He couldn’t even bear the thought.

The waiter came around again, asking if he wanted to order. James only shook his head. He couldn’t speak. 

Alyssa was walking around the parking lot of Giovanni’s. She was waiting for her date to get there and didn’t want to sit at a table looking humiliating. So she decided to wait in the parking lot instead. 

She looked into the restaurant when she had first arrived and spotted a lanky young man sitting at a table alone. He looked anxious. She paid him no mind and went back to trying to get a hold of her date. 

After standing there for 10 minutes, she looked back inside, noticing that he was still alone and looking anxious as ever. Her date was a bust so she made the last minute decision to go in and sit with him. The worst that could happen is he tells her to leave. But she couldn’t stand just letting the guy flounder in there alone. 

James was looking at the menu when a woman he didn’t recognize walked up and took the seat across from him. From the description Bonnie gave him, this was not Lisa. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late. Traffic was horrendous getting here.” She exclaimed loudly, and then added in a whisper, “My date stood me up too. Just go with it.” 

James just nodded at her. “It’s alright. Just glad you’re here.” James said. 

Everyone had stopped looking at them by that point and the waiter had come by to get their orders so they decided to get to know each other. 

“I’m Alyssa.” She greeted. 

“James.” He returned. 

“Nice to meet you, James. Just wish it was better circumstances.” She said. He just shrugged. 

“It’ll be a funny story in the future.” He said. She laughed. 

“So, who were you expecting?” She asked.

“A girl named Lisa. It was a blind date but she never showed and hasn’t answered any of my messages. What about you?” James asked. 

“Was meant to meet this guy from work here. Didn’t really want to though. Never showed up which I’m glad about.” She said. 

“Oh, well in that case I’m glad he didn’t show up.” He said. 

They continued talking for the rest of the night, staying pretty late. When they finally decided to leave the restaurant, they still talked in the parking lot. 

“Well if you go on another date and they don’t show up, call me.” Alyssa said as they made their way to their cars. 

“Definitely. I’ll just keep you as my backup.” They both laughed. There was a pause as they both got their phones out. 

“But really, call me.” Alyssa said as they exchanged numbers. 

“I will.” James assured. “I had a really nice night, even if it didn’t start out that way.” 

“I did too.” Alyssa said. 

They stood there in the parking lot before they both started leaning in. Neither of them were sure who made the first move, but the kiss was soft and short. They pulled apart and James was blushing. 

“See you later, James.” Alyssa said, getting in her car. James stood there, giving an awkward wave. 

As soon as James got home he had one unread message. It was from “Backup date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, requests are open so send them in!


End file.
